Down the Rabbit Hole
by Musical-Rainbow-Beats
Summary: Yui has been having the same dream over and over again. The dream has a white rabbit, a lazy cat, a mischievous prince, and three queens with different personalities in it. However, when Yui falls down a hole, she is thrusted into a world with the same characters from her dream! Will Yui survive in this world, where everything that makes sense is now crazy?


**Hi there! I am so excited for this new story of mine! Just so you know, the beginning of this story is based on ****"Alice in Wonderland"**** but the rest is completely different! In terms of the DiaLovers timeline, this is based after the awakening, so Yui is already a vampire. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any of its characters.**

* * *

Yui was walking through the garden, sighing mournfully. Ayato had just come to her room again asking for her blood and in fear, she had run out of the room all the way to the garden. It was only a matter of time before Ayato caught up to her, but she couldn't help feeling like she had outsmarted him just this once.

Lately, Yui had been having a strange dream and it had been the same one for the past two months. Every time she woke up, she would still remember what she had seen. Her dream always had a white rabbit, a caterpillar, a prince and three queens with different colors. The first queen was red, the second was white, and the third was black.

Yui feared that she was going mad. That would have been a reasonable explanation because she was living in a house with six vampire brothers who constantly pushed her to the end of her wits.

"_Daddy, am I going crazy?" Yui asked, thinking that she would have to be sent to an asylum. _

"_No darling." Yui's father answered, stroking her hair. "We've said our prayers and now God will look after us. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore." Yui smiled, assured by her father. _

Yui suddenly gasped as she was snapped back to reality. Had she been having these dreams even as a little child? Yui shook her head, confused and not knowing what to believe. Yui looked around realizing that she had come to stand in front of a giant hole in the grass. "What the…" Yui muttered in confusion. It was obvious to her now that she was in the forest near the garden, but how did she get here?

"Oh well…" Yui decided, sighing. She could get back to the mansion on her own. If she stayed here to explore, she could stay away from the sadistic brothers for a while longer. She peered down at the hole in front of her, trying to see a bottom. All she saw was darkness staring back at her. She got a little closer, trying to see if it was a cave or just a deep hole.

Suddenly, Yui gasped as her foot lost its hold on the ground and she lurched forward. Yui shrieked as she felt herself fall, but suddenly, a sturdy hand grabbed her hand. She looked up in surprise and saw that Ayato had grabbed her hand.

"Ayato-kun!" Yui yelled in relief, looking down into the pit of nothingness below her. "Please, help me!" All of a sudden, Ayato's hand let go of hers and she was falling down again. "He didn't even say anything, but he let me go!" Yui complained in surprise.

Yui was still falling. "How deep is this hole?" She asked. Something hit her on the head and she yelped in pain, finally looking around at her surroundings as she continued to fall. There was row after row of books lodged in the side of the hole. There were even some pans, watches, and cards.

Suddenly, Yui came to a screeching halt, causing her heart to hammer. The tip of her nose was almost touching a checkered floor. Slowly, Yui was turned upright and placed on the ground. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to see the light coming from the other side of the hole, but there was just a checkered dome ceiling. There was no evidence of anybody crashing through the ceiling either.

"But I just fell from a….?" Yui wondered, panic bubbling up within her chest. "Please, is anybody here?" She called frantically. "I just fell down a hole and I don't know where I am! Is there anybody here?" She was met with silence.

Suddenly, Yui saw a door. It was red and looked as if it had been made of velvet. However, when Yui touched it, the door was made of wood. "Maybe I can escape from here!" She said to herself, overjoyed that she would be able to leave. This was all so strange, and Yui was starting to hyperventilate. How could falling down that hole be real? It had been so long, and it was near the Sakamaki garden! If Reiji had seen that hole, he would have called someone to come patch it up already. Reiji noticed everything, so it surprised Yui that he hadn't seen the giant hole, or had left it unattended.

Yui turned the knob of the door, and pulled the door towards her but it didn't budge. She tried pushing instead of pulling, but it still wouldn't open. Yui huffed in frustration and concluded that the door was locked. All of a sudden, a note tacked up next to the door caught her attention.

Yui turned to the note to read what it said:

"In order to pass this door, you must first solve this riddle. Many have heard me, but nobody has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?"

* * *

**Done! Sorry this beginning chapter was so short but I promise that the next one will be way longer! So, what do you think the answer to the riddle is? If you want to guess, leave your answer as a review! Thanks!**


End file.
